Mario Kart Infinite
Mario Kart Infinite is a Mario Kart game that was released for the Wii U in Winter 2014. It features an inventory where you can stock up to 10 items and also adds Trucks, Hovercrafts, and Skateboards. Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix has you competing in a four track cup, as in previous Mario Kart games. One new addition is the ability to change whether or not items will be used in the Grand Prix. Battle Battle is similar to Mario Kart 8's battle mode, however, it is now split into four cups, with one re-using tracks from the game and the other using old tracks. VS Race VS Race is the same as in Mario Kart 8. Vehicle Creator This is where you make your Vehicle sets. You can make one Vehicle set for each character, as well as 10 standalone sets. Characters Starter Unlockable Vehicle Pieces Bold indicates the piece is a starter, while italics indicates the piece can change color. Underline means it is a "classic" kart (however, some have changed names (like Standard ATV=Basic) or received slight changes (like Varmint being able to change color). Nitro Courses Retro Courses Changes to Retro Cups Shell Cup 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar: The setting has been changed from nighttime to sunrise, and the Shy Guys on Magic Carpets near the end have been removed. The boardwalk at the start of the track has been turned into an anti-gravity section, and Pokeys appear as obstacles throughout the course. DS Shroom Ridge: The setting has been changed from daytime to midnight, and the tunnel now has better lighting. The side of the track now has a barrier to prevent players from falling off, and the flower patches have been replaced with manholes that lead into an underwater sewer shortcut. Several skyscrapers appear in the distance, as well. Wii U Thwomp Ruins: The setting has been changed from daytime to a thunderstorm, and the stone wheels that appeared on the track have been removed, but otherwise the track remains identical. Wii Mario Circuit: The design of Princess Peach's Castle has changed to that of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the characters no longer sit on the fences lining the track. The shortcut past the Chain Chomp is now a glider ramp, and the setting has been changed to an overcast day. Banana Cup N64 Wario Stadium: The track has been changed to make the shortcut at the beginning impossible to perform, and a giant Wario statue looms over the track. The big jump has been replaced with a glider section, and the track has been modified to be split into 3 sections instead of 3 laps. GCN Mushroom City: Although the basic layout stays the same, there are one anti-gravity section when the player goes back onto the highway. Some trucks have ramps that let players drive on them and a gliding pad, and some cars have a surfboard which serves as a simple ramp. The Green Wiggler Bus is replaced with a Yellow Wiggler Bus, and there are no Bob-omb Cars. Wii DK Summit: The setting has been changed from a snowy day to a blizzard at midnight. The lights surrounding the track are brighter than before, and the halfpipe is replaced with an anti-gravity section. DK's Treehouse from Donkey Kong Country Returns makes a cameo in the background of the course. GBA Cheep-Cheep Island: The setting is changed from sunset to a stormy night, and the Goonies in the background have been replaced with Para-Buzzy Beetles from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The Snowmads from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze make a cameo in this track, as well. Leaf Cup Wii U Electrodrome: The track remains mostly unchanged except for the absence of Piranha Plants. 3DS Daisy Hills: The setting has changed from a Swiss Alps-themed track to a Western-themed track, and the boardwalk has been changed into an anti-gravity section. The Goats have been replaced with Cows, and the Hot Air Balloons are now missing. Finally, the shortcut near the bridge is now removed, and players can no longer drive on the roofs of the buildings. GBA Boo Lake: The track's setting has changed from midnight to dusk, but is otherwise untouched. Wii Wario's Gold Mine: The setting is changed from sunset to midnight, and parts of the track have become anti-gravity sections. The shortcut is now blocked off by a pile of rocks, and the Swoopers have been replaced with Flip-Flaps from Donkey Kong 64. Lightning Cup GCN Wario Colosseum: The setting is changed from night to afternoon, and much of the track is now anti-gravity based. The shortcut across the pit is now an underwater area, and the Fire Bars are absent. The track is split into 3 sections, instead of 2 laps. SNES Bowser's Castle 3: No noticeable changes other than the track being almost entirely pitch black. Wii Dry Dry Ruins: The setting is changed from daytime to sunset, and the inside of the temple is now anti-gravity based. The oasis is now filled with mud, preventing anyone from falling in. 3DS Rainbow Road: The track is mostly unchanged other than the Moon being replaced with Mars, and the Mushroom is now replaced with a Rocket Trampoline. Gallery MarioKartInfiniteDefaultCSS.png|The default character select screen. Category:Mario Kart Category:Wii U Games Category:2014 Category:Racing Games